Music of my heart
by bluerose818
Summary: Edward is a famous piano player/singer who has a bad boy reputation.Bella is a small town girl who holds a hidden past/hates Edward Cullen.When Edward's family move to Forks,the two hate eachother.What happens when Edward finds out why she hates him.
1. prologue

**Ok here is one of my new stories. I know I did a pole asking which one I should write next, but since some of them were tied I decided to post five of them at once. I hope you enjoy and read my other stories as well. Also if you want to see a specific characters POV let me know and I will see what I can do. Although most of it will be in Bella's POV. **

**Now enough from me I hope you enjoy Music of my Heart. **

**:) Bluerose818:) **

**

* * *

**

Prologue

"You ready baby?" my mom asked me as we were walking back to the room.

"Yeah mom, I'm ready," I stated. How could I not be ready. I mean I was meeting Edward Cullen. He was a new and upcoming singer. I knew almost everything about him. He was only 13 and had five top hits. He was also and amazing piano player. I won a contest for a meet and greet with him along with nine other kids and their parents.

"I ask you to please be respectful of Mr. Cullen. After all he just got done performing," a petite woman of 29 said. She looked really motherly and kind. She opened up the door that Edward was behind. Once he was seen screams broke out, including mine. He smiled and greeted us.

Mom and I were standing by the refreshments table waiting for our turn to truly meet Edward. I couldn't stop looking at him. He was so beautiful, none of his pictures gave away his pure beauty. A half hour passed before I saw him walking toward me. My breath caught in my throat as he got closer to me. My heart beat sped up and I could feel myself starting to blush. He stopped in front of me and all I could do was look into the most beautiful and greenest eyes I had ever seen. We stood there just looking into each others eyes for what seemed like hours, but only minutes. My mom pulled me out of his gaze by lightly tapping my shoulder. I turned from his gaze blushing and took my ticket from mom for him to sign. I handed it to him without talking or looking at him. He signed it and I saw him hand it back to me.

"Thank you," I stated finally looking at him again. He gave me a small smile, but said nothing.

"How about a picture?" my mom asked holding up her camera. He moved from in front of me to beside me and hesitantly put him arm around my waist. I felt a shock from where his arm sat and quietly gasped as I did the same. I awkwardly smiled into the camera and watched the flash go off. In an instant Edward has his hand from my waist and walked off without saying a word to me.

"Thanks' that's a really good picture," my mom said looking at the camera. I looked over in Edward's direction and saw him flirting with another fan and smiling and laughing. I felt anger and sadness overtook me. He didn't say one word to me, barely even smiled and then he goes to someone else and is ecstatic. Apparently I'm not good enough to be Edward Cullen's fan.

"Mom, lets go home." She looked at me with my eyes watering and took me home. I got rid of everything that had to do with him. I never wanted to see him again.

* * *

**Please Review! After my first few chapters I will start updating every two weeks :) **


	2. Chapter 1

** Ok guys here is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please Review :)**

** :) BlueRose818**

* * *

**BPOV**

It has been years since that fateful day, but I never forgot it. Edward Cullen didn't think I was good enough for him, he was right. I'm plain. There is nothing about me that would even make a guy interested. I realize that and a part of me is ok with it. Still didn't mean I liked Cullen. I hated him and thought I would never have to see him again. I was wrong on that point. All week I've been hearing the same thing from every girl in the school, but one. Edward Cullen is coming. I can't believe I'll see him in person. He is so hot. Etcetera etcetera. They had a rude awakening. He was a player and would probably use all those girls. Serves them right for what they do to me everyday.

Today was my last day of freedom before I have to endure Edward and his family. I walked through the halls of the school going unnoticed like usual. My biggest pain in the butt being Tanya Denali. Ever since I moved here last year she has been a bully to me. Now she is going on about how Edward is going to be hers, because their families go way back. She's perfect for him to. They both think they are better then everyone. It makes me sick. "Hey ugly goose." I don't look as Tanya yells at me. I keep my head down and keep walking forward. If I ignore her she will go away.

Next thing I know I am falling to the floor. My books went everywhere as I landed on my left wrist. It turned inward and I heard the bone break. I held in my screams and tears. I couldn't let these people see me cry. I wouldn't give them that satisfaction. "Hey Denali. Do you want to get put in the hospital again?" I heard my best friend Rosalie Hale yell. She was the only girl who didn't pine over Edward besides me. She was also the toughest person I knew. She had my back in everything. Last year she put Tanya in the hospital when she made me feel so worthless that I started cutting myself and throwing up after every meal. Rose got suspended for two months and had to make up everything in summer school. My dad was proud of her though. She set me straight and promised to kick my butt if I ever did it again.

Jasper Whitlock my other friend started to help me up. He was the complete opposite of Rose. That's what made them friends. He had a way of calming people and was a big history buff. He was the first person to talk to me when I came here. He brought me into his and Rose's group. He was my only friend at first, because Rose hated me. Then one day she was messing with Jasper enough to hurt him and I yelled at her to stop. We have been friends ever since.

"You ok Bella?" He asked me concerned.

"No, my wrist is broken. I heard and felt it snap," I told him.

"Oh! Now you are gonna get it!" I heard Rose yell.

"Jazz stop her. She can't be suspended again." I told him. He left my side and quickly got in front of Rose to stop her. I didn't hear what he said. I was to busy feeling the pain of my hand. It hurt so bad. I felt Rose at my side and heard Jazz grab my books.

"Come on Bella, lets get you to the hospital." She said walking me out. I heard the anger she had for Tanya in her voice. I just nodded my head.

"You will have to fight your own battles some day goose. Hale can't protect you forever," She yelled at me.

When we got to the hospital I was immediately rushed into x-rays. Jazz called Charlie for me. The nurse quickly took the x-rays and put me in an exam room. She gave me pills for the pain. I still wouldn't let myself cry. I couldn't cry.

Five minutes later a beautiful man with blonde hair and blue eyes came in. "Isabella, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said smiling to me. Cullen . Edward's father, they weren't suppose to be here until tomorrow.

"I thought you didn't come til tomorrow." I stated to him as he put up my x-rays.

"Well that is the way we get around the crowd of people." He looked at me and I nodded. I didn't want him to be my doctor, but Charlie told me he was the best so I would give him a chance.

"It's broken isn't it." I said.

"Yes the x-rays show breaks in two areas. Here and here." he said pointing them out. " So if you will follow me we will get you to surgery and get you out of here as soon as possible." I followed him as he walked out of the room.

"Now you need to take these for the pain and I will need to see you in four weeks to check." Dr. Cullen told me an hour later in his office. I asked Charlie to stay outside.

"Ok"

"If there is any problems come back immediately and don't get the cast wet." He stated.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen I'll be careful." I said honestly to him. He nodded his head.

"goodbye Bella and get some rest." he said as I got up to leave.

"I will. And goodbye to you to." With that I opened his door and walked out. Only to fall on my butt again as I bumped into someone. He said he was sorry and I was about to grab the hand he held out, but I looked to see who the boy was. I looked into the familiar green eyes of the boy who had broke me so long ago.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys sorry it took me so long to update. My schudule has been packed, but since school has started agian I have more time and will be updateing regularly now. So here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also all the italics are the personal thoughts**

**Please Review !**

**Thanks :)**

**:) BlueRose818 :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I quickly snached my hand away when I saw it was Edward. I looked at him angrily and responded, " Your the last person I need help from."

"I'm truly sorry Miss. It was an acedent. I didn't see you. Are you ok?" He asked as I tried to get my self up. It was a struggle, but I got it and was glad that it wasn't my right hand that was steped away from me as I got up.

_And of course Mr. Center of attenchen didn't see me. Yet again I was invisible to him. _

"As good as I'll ever be when I get pushed down for the millionth time today." I stated annoyed. So I lied a bit. It was only the second time, but he didn't know that and as far as I was conserned he didn't need to know anything else. No matter how apologenic it looked it was all just a mask covering the truth.

"Again I'm sorry and if there is anything I could do to help I will." I could hear fustration in his voice and agian it brought me back to being 13 again. I was just a pain in his butt. He didn't want anything to do with me. Of course he could have another reason. but I couldn't bring my self to care. And I could tell him where he could put his help.

"As a matter of fact yes, you can help. Just stay away from me and don't talk to me. That shouldn't be to hard for you, you are a natural at it. Also stay away from my friends, Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale, and maybe the two of us will survive in this little town. Mind your own buisness and stay out of mine and everything will be fine!" He stood there and looked at me shocked. He agian backed away from me more and I smiled in satisfaction.

_Yeah didn't expect me to say that did you Cullen. _

"What is your problem? All I was trying to do was help you up. You don't have to get so defensive," he said getting angry. I saw his fists clench and his and his face grow dark. He also took a defencive stance as if he was a mother lion protecting her cub.

_The only thing he could ever protect is himself._

"Actully Edward Cullen I do. I have had enough of your kind to last me a life time. Now if you will excuse me I have some place to be." I said to him. I started to move past him, but before I got out of reach he grabbed me by my left arm. I felt the same shock run through me like I did almost four years ago. Though this time I wasn't a stupid fan girl and it didn't effect me. much. The goosebumps still came and my heart beated a little faster.

I stoped dead in my tracks and he got close to my ear. I could feel his body heat and smell his scent. It smelt so good and my body and heart were trying to betray me. " You know nothing about me, you selfish good for nothing witch," he said angrily to me. I pulled my arm from his grasp and got up in his face nose to nose. That ment I was on my tip toes. I know that my face was turning red, just like his was. I could feel the anger roll off me in waves.

_I've had enough insults from Tanya, I'm not going to let him get away with it too. _

"Oh, that is where you are wrong you low life scumbag, I know quite a few things about you. For instance that your real name isn't even Cullen. It's Mason and your parents aren't here anymore. The people you live with now are just your aunt and uncle." I saw his face turn even redder, if that was even possible, and his hands form fists agian. Yeah I had hit a nerve, a big one and I was proud of myself. He deserved it after what he put me through. It was my pay back time.

"You know what you conseeded, spoiled, piece of crap, none of that proves you know me. If anything it proves that you listen to the gossip and magazines. You know nothing about what I've gone through, no one does. Your right on one thing though, if you stay out of my way then I'll stay out of yours." He yelled very loudly and afterwords punched the wall behind me and left a dent. That is when I started to get scaired of Cullen. So I got past him and started fast walking down the hall, he was on my tail.

"I bet you deserved what happened to you!" He yelled as loud as possible and that is when and Charlie found us.

"What is going on here?" Charlie asked at the same time that Dr. Cullen asked, "Edward what did you just say?" We kept eye contact with eachother as if we didn't hear them. His were just as beautiful as always. He may be a jerk, but I love his eyes, I always have and I know I always will.

"Isabella Marie Swan what is going on here?" Now I knew I had to answer. He used my full name, which ment he wasn't happy. So I sighed and turned to him. He was in his_ You better tell me the truth or so help me ... _stance.

"Nothing dad, apsolutly nothing is going on. Can we just go home I have had enough insults today to last me a life time," I said defeated. It was true, but I also wanted to get Edward in trouble. That is what would make my day.

"Miss. Swan, I am so sorry for my son's behavior. He never acts like this and it makes me ashamed" Dr. Cullen said to me with pure shame and disapointment in his face.

" But Carlisle, she was the one who..." Edward started trying to defend himself, but the doctor cut him off.

_He He _

" Edward, don't start! I will deal with you in a minute," Dr. Cullen told him angrily. He sighed and glared at me. I smirked back and then instantly turned my face to sadness when Dr. Cullen looked my way. " I hope he didn't cause you to much trouble Miss. Swan and you can be sure that he will be punished for what he said to you."

"Thanks Dr. Cullen, I really apersheate it. I mean it's not everyday that you hear you deserved to get pushed to the ground and your wrist broken for simply walking down the hall minding your own buisness." I said to him, but was looking at Edward. I saw his face transform to shame and apology, before he quickly turned it back to a glare. If you weren't watching him you wouldn't have caught it.

"Yes your right Miss. Swan. Now I suggest you go home and get plenty of rest. Also don't forget to take your medicane it will help with the pain." He said kindly to me. I liked him. He was ok in my book weather he was related to Edward Cullen or not.

"Well you heard the doc Bells, lets get you home. Besides you need to call Jasper and Rosalie they have been texting your phone for the past hour since I sent them back to school," Charlie said. I saw him giving Edward his famous, _I'll be watching you_ glair. He will probley make sure that Edward gets a ticket some time soon as well as Tanya. That is how the Cheif of Police gets back at people legaly for hurting his baby girl. It makes me proud.

"Ok, lets go. See you tomorrow Edward, I hope you enjoy Forks." I told him sweetly. I know he could see right through me and that was the point. With that said Charlie and I were off. When I looked behind me I saw Dr. Cullen yelling at Edward and leading him to his office.

Him coming here might be fun after all.

**EPOV**

"What were you thinking Edward?" Carlisle yelled at me after they walked off.

"It wasn't me, She is the one who started it." I told him. That Isabella was going to be the death of me.

_Although she is really beautiful and I could get lost in her pool of brown eyes. They are like windows to the soul ... What am I thinking Get a grip Edward she is Insane._

_I know I've seen them before though, now all I need to figure out is where. She is a pain in my butt either way. She might have good looks, but her attitude was horrible. I hate her. _

"In my office now," Carlisle said pulling me from my thoughts thankfully. I wouldn't have really payed attenchen anyway, but I headed to his office with out any comment. It was where I was going before I bumped into Satin anyway. I had to talk to Carlisle about something important.

_Looks like that is going to have to wait now. _

When we got in his office I sat down in the black lether chair in front of his desk as he shut the door. Strawberrys invaded my nose or the sent of them at least. It was all around me and smelled divine. It smelled just like Isabella's hair.

_why did she have to smell so good? It just made this whole situation worse? Well if you wouldn't have smelled her hair Edward, we wouldn't be in this predicument. No if I was watching where I was going we wouldn't be in this predicument Idiot! _

"So you want to tell me what happened out there?" Carlisle asked pulling me from my thoughts again. He was useing his _I'm disapointed in you voice and you better tell me the truth or this is going to be bad _voice. It has always been the one to make me sworm. I hate disapointing Carlisle he was like a father to me.

"It was all a misunderstanding. I wasn't watching where I was going and knocked her down. When I tried to help her up. She refused and started lashing out on me. I tried to stay calm Carlisle I swear. When she started to talk like she knew me it made me angry and I said a few unkind words, which I probley shouldn't have. But she crossed the like when she started talking about Mom and Dad. Look I'm sorry it all just came out!" I told him quickly without taking a breath.

He just sat there with his hands crossed over his chest, looking at me. He waited to see if I had anything else to say before he talked.

"I see," He started. I hated when he said that. He does it all the time. You never know what he is thinking with that and I can usually guess what someone is thinking_. " Look Edward I _understand where your coming from. Bella shouldn't have said that stuff to you, but she isn't at fault all by her self, because you shouldn't have said the things you said to her or what I heard. You were raised better then that. From what I can tell Bella has had a hard life when it comes to school. She is the one everyone bulley's. Today she was just haveing a bad day and you happened to be the one who caught her anger at a breaking point. I have seen it happen alot." He said.

" I know Carlisle and I will apologize to her the next time I see her. I swear." I told him honestly and kinda begging. I needed to get back on his good side.

" You better, but because of what I heard you say I am still taking away your car when I get home. " He said athoritively, uncrossing his arms and looking at the clock behind me. I sighed. When Carlisle said something you didn't fight with him. He could be really compasionate, but when he ment buisness it was best to keep your mouth shut. We have all seen what happens when you don't. He takes more things away. Once Emmett got him to a point where Emmett didn't have anything for a month. It was all gone. We never want to see that side of Emmett agian.

_I'm going to hurt her! My Car is my Baby! I can't not drive her for who knows how long! Now I have to deal with Alice singing her girly music. I couldn't stand that stuff. It shouldn't even be called music! _

" Now I asume you came here for a reason, but right now I have to do my rounds. So we will talk when I get home. Now I want you to leave and go straight home. If I find out you don't I will take away the piano." He stated getting up.

" Ok and yeah it's really important, but I guess it can wait til tonight. It will have to anyway." I responded.

" If it is really important son you can acompany me. I'll listen and we will figure it out, "He said concerned. His compasion kicked in when it needed to. That is one thing I love about Carlisle. The man can go from angry to compasionate in a second. I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder.

" Nah dad, it's ok. It can wait til tonight. I promise you it can." I told him.

" Ok son. Drive safely and obey the speed limit. I have a feeling that the chief will find any excuse to give you a ticket." He said with a hint of sarcasam. He was probley right though.

" I will, don't worry." I stated as he walked passed me.

" It's my job, besides it will probley help you in the long run when You and Bella get together. No record will be good in his book." And with that he left, with me standing there with my mouth open.

_He is crazy. There is no way Isabella and I will ever get together. _

_Besides she isn't even my type. And she hates me. I hate her to. _

_Yeah, just keep telling yourself that Edward and maybe someday you will believe it._

* * *

**Please please please Review!**

**So what will Jasper and Rose say when they find out about Bella's encounter? **

**How will Edward handle school and what is with his thoughts? **

**Not to mention Carlisle and his comments!**

**I will update regularly from now on every two weeks :) Thanks :)**

**Peace, Love, Twilight :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys srry that it has been forever since I have updated I have had family problems. But everything is good now and I should be updating regularly. Anyway since it has been so long. I have given you all 3 chapters at once. I hope you enjoy.**

**- bluerose818**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**BPOV**

"Bella, Wake up. Rose and Jasper are on their way," I heard Charlie yell as he banged on my door. I groaned but stayed in bed falling back asleep until Rose barged into my room.

"Come on Isabella, time to get up," she yelled as she pulled my sky blue covers off. "You are going to school today, no exceptions," she added.

_Dang it why does she have to come get me_

_It's her job you know you wouldn't go to school otherwise_

"No," I mumbled pulling the covers back on me. I heard her sigh and her heels click across my floor, as she goes up to my ear.

"Oh no Isabella Marie Swan," Rose yelled pulling them back off and throwing them across the room. I glared at her, and then looked at my blue alarm clock that was on my side table to her right. My eyes got wide and I sat up.

_Oh heck no she is not doing this and what was Charlie thinking getting me up so early. _

"Oh come on Rosalie Lillian Hale, it is 6 in the morning. School doesn't start until 8, "I yelled back. She wants me to get up an hour and a half early then I usually do she is insane. I took a shower last night so I wouldn't have to.

_But Nooo it is Rose and she has her own way of things. _

_Of course I didn't even plan on going to school today either. _

"Exactly, so get up and take a shower. Then I can do your hair and makeup," she demanded crossing her arms over her chest where she wore a red v-cut top, showing enough cleavage without looking like a slut.

"No. I will go to school ok. I know that is why Charlie called you, but I will not play Bella Barbie!" I shouted at her as I got in her face.

_Why does she have to do this I don't want my hair and makeup done_

_It will make you look prettier _

"GET IN THE SHOWER!" She shouted back. We glared at each other until Jasper came in a few minutes later. He was use to this. Rose and I always fought with each other. That is why we are friends. Besides Jasper I am the only one that will stand up to her. Jasper was the mediator in the group. So when he walked in we both knew that we had been at it for a while.

_Crap Jasper_

"Calm down girls. Nothing is going to get done with you two screaming at each other," Jasper said calmly as he walked into the room. Rose and I started talking at the same time and pointing at each other.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled. We both shut up quick. When jasper yelled and got mad you listened. He is the calmest person I know, but he can be worse than Rose when he gets angry. That is the reason the two of them are friends. Jazz is what holds all of us together. No one really gets the friendship the three of us have and how Rose and I don't see Jasper in a romantic way. Don't get me wrong he will make a fantastic boyfriend, but he would never be a good boyfriend for Rose and me. He was our brother more than anything.

"Now here is what is going to happen. Bella, you are going to get up and take a shower. Rose pick either her make up or hair to do not both. Also we will be leaving for school early. It will be a mad house today. I am leaving at 7:15 weather you are ready or not," He said then turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. And that is how Jazz fixes the situations between Rose and me.

I sighed and started to get out of bed, but lost my balance because of my leg. Rose caught me, "Thanks Rose for everything. We both know I wouldn't have gone," I told her truthfully.

"Anytime Bells, now do you want your makeup or hair done?" she asked me.

"Let's do makeup, its faster," I needed the fastest option and she would spend forever on my hair.

"Ok," she agreed.

At 7:15 Rose and I were running down the stairs to get to the car. Well Rose was running, I was hopping. I looked around for Charlie as we passed by the kitchen; I needed to talk to him real quick.

"He was heading out when I was heading in. He said to be careful today and call him if you need him," Rose told me with one foot out the door.

_He is gone early_

"Ok, well then let's go face this day," I said walking out into the sunshine for once. They are very rare here in Forks. "Well that is one good thing about today," I said gazing up at the sun then looked toward the car.

Jazz wasn't playing he had the car started and was holding the passenger door open while looking at his watch.

"Yeah but let's watch were you're going so you don't trip and fall again," I heard Jaz say looking up at me with a smirk.

"Ha-ha you're so funny," I said with a serious face. He looked at me for a few seconds and then busted out laughing. I knew that Rose and I were forgiven.

"Well I see meeting Cullen hasn't made you lose your sense of humor," He responded back as he moved to help me in the passenger seat. I stuck my tongue out at him.

_Figures he will make a joke about it_

"Come on let's get a move on. The parking lot is going to be packed so let's go go go." Jaz and I just stared at her in our usual _seriously _look. She shrugged as Jaz handed her my crutches and then moved to the driver's side.

"Please can we not talk about him, I want to get thru the day as quickly and invisible as possible," I told them frustrated after Jaz got in and backed up into the road.

"Tuff luck Bells, you could never be invisible," Rose said. I glanced at her as she added, "You are too important to be invisible. Besides I need to give him a piece of my mind. " Jaz was shaking his head in agreement.

_No I am not important I will never be important and I hate him _

_Liar liar _

_Shut up I can't let Rose get in trouble for me again_

"No Rose you will not touch him neither will you Jaz, I want to pretend that he is not even there and you should do the same."

"Bu…" she started to protest, I stopped her.

"I want to try and it will be harder with you going at him. So please don't start anything to day on my behalf please," I pleaded with her.

"Fine," she pouted.

I had already had enough talk about Edward Cullen and school hadn't even begun yet. Jaz closed my door without another word and got into the back seat.

When we got to the school a few minutes later it was a mad house. There were people and cameras everywhere. Now I finally got why Charlie rushed out this morning. He had to hold back the crazies. All the cops in Forks were here doing crowd control and then some. Rose found a spot to park in the back after honking at people. They both helped me out of the car and we made our way around the mob into the school.

_At least I won't get messed with before class. Cullen is good for something at least_

_He is good for a lot of things and you know it._

I saw Edward among all of them signing autographs as they pushed their way over each other. I shook my head in disgust, they are all insane. I glanced at him as we passed and glared when our eyes met. I walked into the school for the first time without being stopped or bullied. I hope today I can simply be invisible and that Edward and his family will stay far away from me.

**EPOV**

I watched as she and her friends walked into the school unnoticed. I wish I could have done the same, but I gave up that right the moment I decided to join the world of fame. Her brown eyes penetrated mine when they locked on to each other.

_Get a grip. She was glaring at you. She hates you_

Another paper being shoved in my face pulled me from my thoughts. I sighed, but kept a smile on my face. I have been doing this for a hour now and the crowd keeps getting bigger. Esme and Carlisle warned me of this when I said I wanted to go to public school, but I couldn't take homeschool anymore. I felt bad for all the cops. They weren't able to hold everyone back.

"If you are not staff or students in this school, you have five minutes to leave the campus or you're truss passing and these fine people in blue will arrest you. That being said students and staff you have five minutes to get to class before you are to see me. And getting Mr. Cullen's or his family's autograph will not be a valid excuse," the man with the megaphone, who I assumed was the principal said. He was surprisingly dressed in an Armani suit.

I watched as everyone scattered. It was quite funny. I along with my cousin and best friend started walking toward the school, but was stopped by the same man.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, Miss. Cullen and Mr. McCarthy I see you made it safely. I am Mr. Green and want to make one thing clear. Here at Forks High you will be treated like every other student. Understood," Mr. Green said with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, Sir," we all said together.

"Good, now here are your schedules and your time sheets that each of your teachers have to sign. Bring them back after the final bell." We grabbed them from him and I looked mine over.

"Class starts in three minutes. I don't tolerate tardiness. Have a good day," with that said he left.

"Man, I'm gonna like it here," Emmett shouted. Alice and I cracked up as we walked into the school. Emmett was my best friend. We've known each other since we were in diapers. Our mom's met in mommy and me classes. His mom was 6months pregnant when my mom was 3 months. Because of that Em was a grade higher than me. Senior status and finally in public school again. He was so happy.

My cousin Alice was like my twin. She was born six hours after me. While Em was my partner in crime, Ali has always been my conscience and strength. We have a twin form of communication. Em thinks it's creepy. Ali and I love to mess with him.

"So what's your first class Ed my man?" Em asked slapping me on the back as he pulled me from my thoughts. I chuckle.

"English Em my man, What about you?" Thankfully our lockers were right next to each other.

"Math. I hate math Ed when will I, the best drummer ever, use math," he said as we walked to class. Em used his hands as he was talking and signaling to himself a lot.

"Please Em, you are far from the best drummer," Ali said as she skipped past us down the hall.

"You wish short stuff," he yelled at her.

Em and Ali fought all the time. They always try to outdo each other. It has gotten worse with age. I think they won't be happy if they aren't arguing with each other. Especially when it comes to betting. They both loved to bet against each other and Ali always wins. Emmett never learns.

I walked into class, just as the bell rang. Everyone stared at me. I sighed. Maybe going to public school was a bad idea. I looked among the class. All the girls were goo goo eyes and the men unimpressed. Then I saw her, Isabella Swan.

"Mr. Cullen, I do not accept tardiness," Mrs. Bacon said as I stared at Isabella's glare.

_How can she hate me so much there must be something else going on. _

"Sorry Mrs. Bacon, it won't happen again," I said moving my gaze to her.

"See that it doesn't and take the empty seat next to Isabella," I looked over at her and watched as she glared and moved her chair away from the desk. I rolled my eyes.

"Now Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Bacon said forcefully pointing to the chair. I started to walk over and felt all the girls touch me. I sat down and glanced at Isabella. She was jabbing her pencil hard into her paper.

This year is going to be so much fun.

* * *

**don't forget to review and check out some of my other stories**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**BPOV**

I thought the day couldn't get any worse. Then Cullen walked into my English class. What was even worse is that the only empty seat was next to me. I scooted my desk as far away from his as possible. Then I turned my body away too.

I have no clue what the teacher said, all I know is that Cullen smelled so good and that was bad, because I refuse to fall for him. He is so much trouble. There was a tap on my shoulder that stopped me from jabbing my pencil into the paper in front of me. I turned to Cullen.

"What," I said harshly as I glared at him. I wasn't a mean person he just brought it out in me. I saw the sadness in his green eyes before he could mask it with a glare of his own.

_What could possibly make him sad? _

_Why do you care you hate him._

"We are partners and we need to discuss our project," He said monotone with his body turned toward me. I looked around at all the other kids and saw them paired off. I glared even more.

_Why me? Why do I have to work with Cullen?_

_Because you will treat him like everyone else_

"Look, I don't necessarily want to work with you either, but we don't have a choice. So what are we gonna do our project on?" he asked.

_I must have said that out loud. I hate when I do that_

_Yeah too late now _

"I don't even know why we are doing a project. That being said, I could care less what the project is about," I responded in the same tone as him. He sighed and whispered something I couldn't hear.

"We have three weeks to do a report on the book. We pick a topic and then present it to the class. Since I have never read the book and the class has for three weeks you have to take the lead," He said angrily.

I sighed. "Whatever, I know everything about Wuthering Heights. So you best read the book and then if you're still my partner we can talk about the project."

"I don't care how much you hate me. I'm not going to let you ruin my grade. GOT IT!" He said angrily as he got into my face. I glared and got closer to his.

"I would never let someone like you matter more to me then my grade. You aren't worth it and I could care less about you and your grades." He had now peed me off and he was going to see a side of me no one has.

Cullen was about to say something then the bell rang. I quickly pulled away and gathered my stuff. I put my red worn out backpack on my back, then grabbed my crutches and made my way up to Mrs. Bacon.

_I have to fix this now _

_Fix what this is good_

_No it isn't _

She was pulling out her lesson plan for the next class.

"Yes Miss. Swan, how can I help you? And why didn't you leave five minutes early?"

"I need to change partners. I can't work with him and you know I hate being shown extra attention. I am fine leaving when everyone else does," I said politely to her. She looked up from her papers and sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella; you know my rules about switching partners. Besides you're the only one who wasn't all

crazy about Mr. Cullen, so that won't be a problem," she said then looked behind me, I followed her gaze and glared. "How can I help you Mr. Cullen?" Cullen walked up beside me and held out a paper.

_Told ya_

_Why do you sound like Jasper? _

"I need you to sign this Mrs. Bacon," he said pulling me from my thoughts. She grabbed the half sheet I had on my first day and signed it.

"Now both of you get to class, "she said then went back to her papers. I sighed and turned to leave.

"Wait Bella."

_What does he want now? And who said he could call me Bella_

_You don't have to stop keep walking_

I stopped and turned to him, "Can I walk you to your next class?"

"For you it's Isabella. Only my friends call me Bella and no I can make it on my own," I said to him and then left. I could feel him following me. Because of that I wasn't paying attention and walked right into them. Tanya turned around and looked me up and down.

"Aw look girls. It's the goose." Tanya said to her posse. Ever since I first came here Tanya has found me as her target of aggression. I have never done anything to her, she just picked me.

"Look, I don't want any trouble I'm just trying to get to class," I wasn't in the mood to deal with them today. I tried to go around them but they blocked me. I sighed and shifted my weight as they surrounded me.

"Now, now Goose, the trouble is already here. You are the trouble and have been since the day your mom gave birth to you." Before she could continue someone interrupted her.

_She's right _

_No you are not a goose _

_Yes I am_

"Back off Tanya. Take your fake hair and knock off designer clothes back to the hooker store you got them from," the girl said as she got in Tanya's face. She was a foot shorter than her, but the stilettos she wore put her at the same height as Tanya. She also had short spikey hair.

_Who is she? _

_Wait and we will find out_

Tanya glared at her and then looked up at me. "When will you ever fight your own battles goose? Stop being a burden to the ones around you." With that she and her followers turned and left. I sighed. If myself esteem wasn't bad enough she has to continue to put it down. I walked past the new girl to rush to my next class. Even in heels she kept up with me.

"Hi, I'm Alice. We are gonna be great friends. Don't worry about Tanya, she's just a slut looking for attention," she said quickly. I could barely keep up with her. I sighed and turned to her outside of my class room door.

_Great another Cullen_

_They all just want to talk to you don't they_

"Look, I can take care of myself. I don't need your help. And you seem like a nice person, but I don't want to be friends. So please leave me alone and tell your cousin to do the same," I said then walked into my class room to my desk.

The bell rang as I sat down. Alice sat right beside me, I sighed.

_Couldn't they all just leave me alone? I don't need anyone standing up for me and I don't need any of them as friends. They just need to let me be_

_You are kidding yourself if you think you don't need them in your life_

"Ok class today is the start of the project," Mr. Davidson said as he passed out the papers. "Now this packet entails all that needs to be done for your project. The research sites, the topic and the rubric. As for the partners I have already assigned them. Last time went horribly so I will pick them from now on." The class gave a collective grown. I had a feeling of who I would get, God just hated me today. As Mr. Davidson started calling people out I closed my eyes.

_Please let it be anyone but Cullen. I will even take Jessica or Lauren, the Tanya clones. Anyone but Cullen._

_Bet you its Cullen _

_Don't jinx me_

"Isabella Swan and Mary Cullen," He said and I sighed.

_Of course my day has to turn from worse to horrible._

_Told you_

"It's Alice please," she said in a sweet voice. I just rolled my eyes. She was definitely going to be teacher's pet, I could see it now.

"Noted Miss Cullen," Alice turned to me and smiled as she moved up and down in her seat. She reminded me of my three year old cousin.

_Fun is not the word I would use!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**EPOV**

No one has ever been able to get under my skin like she is doing. I didn't mean to yell at her but I couldn't help it, she questioned my integrity and though I wouldn't pull my weight.

Then demanding a new partner as if I wasn't even there, and also talking bad about me. I don't even see why I should try. This girl shouldn't mean anything to me, I mean since the beginning she has been nothing but rude to me. Granted I was the same back, but that is beside the point. I could have any girl I wanted in this school.

_So why am I so worried about what Isabella Swan thinks about me? _

_Maybe because she treats you like crap and could care less about what happens to you. _

_No, she is just like all the other ones. She only cares about herself. _

_No she just doesn't care for you and really look at her and tell yourself that she is like everyone else. Last time I checked she dressed and acted nothing like Alice or Tanya or any of the other girls you know. _

I saw movement from the side of me that pulled me from the argument with myself. Bella, _no Swan_, was leaving. Without thinking about it I yelled to her. "Wait Bella," I said as she was walking away. She turned to me. I caught up to her as I fought internally with my thoughts.

_We need to get along; it's only for the project._

_Liar liar pants on fire. _

_Why do you sound so much like Alice? _

_You better say something to her idiot. _

"Can I walk you to your next class?" I asked politely. She glared at me.

_Dang it even glaring at me she is beautiful_

_What now? I thought you hate her_

_Just because I hate her doesn't mean she can't be beautiful_

_Keep living in denial lover boy and you better pay attention she's talking. _

"Only my friends call me Bella and No I can make it on my own," she said and then turned to leave.

_She is so stubborn_

_Well look at that you two do have something in common_

_Shut Up! _

I followed behind her and tried to warn her the moment I saw where she was headed, but it was too late and she ran into Tanya. Tanya Denali is the girl who single handedly almost ruined my and Emmett's chance at pursuing our music. We grew up together, she used to be the lead singer in the band with Emmett and I, and she was excellent. We ended up dating and it went well for a while we were just young, too young. But she was pretty and she was interested in me when nobody else was. Then my mother died and I wasn't in a place to do anything. She didn't like that and after I refused to give her what she wanted she took it out on our music. Every gig we played, we were really young about 13, and she purposely did horrible. After a while I couldn't take it anymore and the next gig we did, which was a talent show, I intervened. I sung something I never did and only Ali knew about. There ended up being a talent scout there and he gave us an offer for a recording contract. As long as I was the lead singer, he said he was going to make me a star, and he did.

Tanya looked at me flirtatiously and then at Swan and called her a goose.

_Isabella is far from a goose. She is a beautiful swan; her name doesn't do her justice. Even more so then my brown eyed girl. _

_What were you saying earlier about not having an interest in her? _

_I am not interested in her I hate her_

_Yet you just compared her to a girl who you have been pining over for years. Yeah that is really convincing me. Not to mention you have now tipped your scale for rating women's looks. _

_Can't you just leave me alone! _

_Nope it's too much fun, but I will agree with you on one thing. _

_What? _

_Tanya is a conniving maladaptive annoying little bi _

Swan's voice pulled me out of my thoughts even though I didn't hear what she said. Although I heard Tanya loud and clear.

"Now, now Goose. The trouble is already here. You are the trouble." Before IU could intervene and break my vow of hitting a woman Ali came out of nowhere and told Tanya off. I chuckled at what she said. Nothing is worse than a Mary Alice scorned and Tanya has always known how to push Ali's buttons. They have always hated each other. That is another reason why it was so hard for me and her to work Ali and I are really close.

Swan started to walk off and I was about to follow her but Ali signaled me off. So I went to class. Math was very boring; the only highlight was Em cracking jokes about the teacher. Even this blonde haired guy was laughing. He was covering in scars though and I couldn't help but wonder how he got them. I also noticed that he was the same boy I saw waling in with swan this morning.

Throughout the class we found out his name was Jasper. He seemed cool and Em got along with him great. That never happens with Em.

After history, which I also had with Jaz, a name he told me to call him, I waited on Em and Ali before going to lunch. I wasn't looking forward to it. Everyone would want me to sit with them and I already was hating the attention.

_Yeah Edward because a famous singer was supposed to love the fans_

_Shut up already _

When Em, Ali and I walked into the cafeteria everything went silent. Everyone was staring, except for Swan and her friends. We went through the line, got our food and started walking to find a table. Everyone signaled to theirs as we walked pass them. I went to the one table that wouldn't treat me like a superstar.

I stopped at Swan's table, Jaz and the blonde chick looked up at us. Swan did not.

"I've been waiting for you," Ali said looking directly at Jaz. He stood up and pulled out a chair for her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting ma'am," he responded in a southern accent. I saw Swan role her eyes. "You can sit too," Jaz told Em and I. Em smiled and tool the seat between Jaz and the blonde. Figures, Em was a sucker for blondes. That left me to sit between Ali and Swan. I heard her sigh.

"So this is Rose and Bella, "Jaz said introducing the two to us.

"Hi, I'm Emmett," Em said in his sexy voice to Rose. It has always sounded like a dying cat ,but we didn't tell him that.

"And you sound like a dead cat," Rose responded back with attitude and not looking up from her food. Ali and I laughed. Swan sighed again and we all looked at her. She put her backpack over her shoulder and then bent down and grabbed her crutches and stood up.

"I'll see you to after school," she said annoyed then tried to grab her tray.

_Why don't you help her Cullen or are you still in denial. _

_I am no in denial _

"Just leave it Bells, I'll get it," Jaz told her as he reached over for it.

"No its ok I got it," she responded angrily.

_She is just about as stubborn as you _

"Stop being stubborn and just leave the stupid tray Bella," Rose said in the same tone as before and giving her a look. She rolled her eyes and then turned around and walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" Em asked I wanted to slap him for asking a stupid question but as I thought about it I agreed with him. Maybe they could tell me why she hates me so much.

_Thought you didn't care why she hates you so much _

Rose and Jaz looked at each other and I knew they weren't going to tell us anything. That made them good friends thought, trustworthy.

"She's just having a bad day is all," Jaz said picking at his food.

"So beautiful what do you do for fun?" Em asked moving his eyebrows up and down at Rose. Jaz chuckled and shook his head side to side. I saw Rose roll her eyes and look over to Emmett for the first time. Her reaction to him was so small you had to look closely to see it, but her eyes glazed over for a minute before they took their hard shape that I assume she has had this whole time. She wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Go out and find some fun for yourself," she responded. Ali and I laughed in response and at Em's face. He couldn't believe he was turned down. No one ever turned Em down especially the blondes. It also means Em will make a fool out of himself until he can get her in bed. That is always his goal. I saw Ali smile at Rose and knew that they would get along fine and it takes time for Ali to like people.

_But hey at least she saw Jasper and instantly went for him _

_Stop don't remind me voice I will have to talk to him_

"I like you and it's not just because you have an amazing sense of fashion. I have that same top in blue," Ali squealed in only Alice fashion. She was referring to Rose's designer red v-cut short sleeve shirt. For the first time since we sat down Rose actually smiled. She looked at Ali with kindness, but also carefulness. They didn't trust any of us.

"Thank you, I was about to go for Tanya today but I watched you put her in her place for what she said to Bella," Rose told her looking calm and collected, sincere.

"No prob, Tanya has always been a bi…." I looked at her. I thought the same thing but we were taught about the good and bad of language. "witch and she always will be," Ali said as we all agreed with her. Then as quick as it came Rose's smile disappeared with Emmett's next words.

"She may be a witch, but she sure is hot." He stared at Tanya's table of clones. I glared at him.

_He really doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut_

_Something else we can agree on _

We all stared at him and not even a second later I saw Rose's hand fly up and smack him on the back of the head. He deserves so much more than that.

_Yes you rock Ice Queen!_

_Ice Queen? _

"Ow, what was that for," Emmett yelled in a whiny voice as he grabbed the back of his head. I gave him a look along with Alice. I can't believe he went there. Rose and Jaz glared at him.

"Let's get one thing straight, for whatever reason unknown to us, Bella hates all three of you. We will stick by her side, but we can sway here to see our side about you." Rose said.

"You can become friends and we will treat you as such. Like regular people. Bella will have trouble at first, but she's a good person and will do what she sees best. We will stick beside her totally." Jasper picked up.

"That being said, the moment any of you get involved with Tanya in any way, patents excluded, you will be dead to us and put on my Sh** list," Rose added.

"And believe me that is the one place you never want to be," Jaz said in a voice that reminded me of Carlisle. We shook our heads and gulped.

_They really care about her. _

_What's it to you_

_They watch over her, maybe she is insecure. _

_Look who messes with her dip wad wouldn't you be insecure to. _

_Why do I even care?_

_Yeah why do you_

_She hates me, I hate her too_

_You can keep telling yourself that but its only a matter of time. _

The bell pulled me from my arguments of thoughts. I threw my stuff away and rushed to get my biology book. I got to get to class early and hand Mr. Banner my slip. When I arrived there was no one in class yet that was a surprise. I figured there would at least be some students in class already.

"Welcome to Forks Mr. Cullen. I hope you like it here," He told me. He is the only teacher so far who is nice to me. He is already my favorite teacher.

"Thank you Mr. Banner. I hope I do to," I told him holding out my hand. He shook it and pointed out my seat. I watched the kids file in and right before the bell rang she stepped through the door.

_Oh looks like you still have to see her today and there is only one seat left in class _

I looked around and sighed confirming that the voice was right. The only open seat was the one next to me

_God must have a sense of humor _

_That is the truth _

_He keeps throwing us together_

_I wonder why_

_I hate her I hate her I hate her_

_You sure_

_No matter how many times I say it I'll never believe it. _

_FINALLY _


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**BPOV **

I ran out of Chemistry as fast as I could for being on crutches, hoping that Alice Cullen didn't follow me. I met up with Jaz and Rose on our way to lunch. After we grabbed our food from the lunch line, Jaz carrying mine, we made our way to our usual table. It was located in the back of the bland cafeteria. It was also the furthest away from all the other tables. I loved it because it was secluded and we were able to talk freely without anyone over hearing us. It didn't stop them from saying things loudly about us though, but it was the one point in our school day where we, aka Jaz and Rose, didn't have to retaliate.

Right after I had finally got myself situated in the not so comfy dull red lunch chair, I heard the lunch room door open again for the hundredth time. Everyone got silent instantly. I looked up to see the Cullen's walk in as the door slammed behind them. I rolled my eyes and continued eating my food. The crowd quickly started back up as the three of them started to walk through the cafeteria to find a seat. I kept my head down as I heard everyone call to him. Jaz and Rose were talking about something, but I wasn't really listening. When I saw a pair of shoes out of the corner of my eye I glanced up to see all three of the Cullen's at our table.

_Why do they have to keep following me around? _

_What is with them, I just want them to leave me alone._

I heard Alice Cullen speak and Jaz respond to her. He was always a sucker for the short girls with black hair. I sighed when Jaz invited them to sit with us. I heard the chair next to me scoot out and I knew exactly who it was. At least I wasn't trapped between two of the Cullen's, yet Him sitting beside me is worse. I would rather sit next to Tanya then Edward.

I listened as Emmett, Edwards drummer and best friend, tried to hit on Rose. He wouldn't get anywhere with the way he was acting. Rose would see right through him and make him work for it like she has done for every guy before. If he is able to take it and prove himself then will she give him a chance. She does it because of what happened with her first boyfriend Royce. It took her a few years to come back from that and I know a part of her still lives in that time.

When I heard two of them laugh at Rose's comment to the third I knew I wouldn't be able to take it. So I pushed my chair back and threw my backpack over my shoulder. After I grabbed my crutches off the floor I stood up.

"I'll see you to after school," I said hearing the annoyance in my voice, and then tried to grab my tray. I could feel them all looking at me as I struggled to pick it up. It was a task that I knew I wouldn't be able to accomplish.

"Just leave it Bells, I'll get it," Jaz told me as he reached over the table for it. I gave him a glair. I wasn't going to be weak especially in front of Cullen.

_That's because you like him_

_I DO NOT! NOW GO AWAY_

"No its ok I got it," I responded angrily, trying to go for it again. I saw Rose's hand shoot out scooting it away from me. I turned my glair on her.

"Stop being stubborn and just leave the stupid tray Bella," Rose said in her "Don't you dare not listen to me voice". It could be worse than Jaspers when he gets angry. Yet no buddy would defy her when she is giving them the look she is giving me now. I know for a fact that she has won many arguments and fights alone without doing anything just for that one look. So I gave her my famous whatever eye roll and walked away.

I could hear Emmett asking them what was wrong with me as I stepped out the side door of the cafeteria. I slowly made my way to the one place I knew I would be safe until lunch was over, the library.

I loved how quiet it was as I made my way to the library. There was no one around, so that meant no one to mess with me. I was greeted by the librarian as I made my way to the back where there was an array of brown round tables. I went to the one in the corner witch was also further away from the others. It made it to where no one could see me unless they were actually looking, so Rose and Jaz where the only ones who knew where to find me. I sat down in the chair that was in the corner between two walls, and pulled my book out of my backpack. I was almost done with pride and prejudice for the fourth time. I had five chapters to go.

I looked up when I heard the chair beside me scoot out, I didn't look up from my book when I responded. "If your here to lecture me save it, I don't want to hear any of it," I said as Rose or Jaz sat down. I could usually identify them by their smell, but my nose was stuffed up so I didn't know which one it was.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," I heard a familiar voice say. I closed my book and looked across at the long haired petite brunette across from me. Angela Weber grew up in this town like everyone else at Forks High, minus us select few. She was in with the in crowd; they have all been friends since they were all in diapers. Yet at the same time was nothing like them. Whereas the others were mean, cruel and just plain horrible, Angela was one of the nicest people you could ever meet. I hope she never loses that. She is also the preacher's daughter of one of our local church's; he dad got hired after the old preacher passed away. Angela was only in diapers then.

"I'm fine," I told her keeping it short and trying to keep the anger out of my voice. I wasn't angry at her and I don't want her to believe that. We were quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"You know I think you should give him a chance," She said as she fidgeted with her fingers. I knew she was talking about Edward, what I didn't understand is why she cared so much.

_Because she is a preacher's daughter_

_That has nothing to do with it. She is just a fan like everyone else is._

_You don't know that _

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said hoping she would just let it drop. She sighed and then looked me in the eye.

"All I am trying to say is that maybe there is more to him then you are willing to believe. I mean out of all the places he could sit and people he could be friends with, he chooses the three who treat him like everyone else. Why would he do that if he wanted the attention all of the others could give him?" She spoke with such authority and determination in her voice.

_Man preacher girl has a point Isabella_

_Well she is wrong_

_No you just don't want to believe that she is right_

_You shut the h…_

_Don't you dare use that kind of language and respond to the girl _

"Look I get what your trying to do, but don't I am perfectly fine and don't need anyone else's opinions," I told her then looked back down at my book. I heard her chair move away from the table.

"I know that I am a preacher's daughter and that you might think I am saying this because of that, but I'm not. I truly do care, Bella. I like to think that we are sort of friends. I am trying to distance myself from Tanya and the others, but it's hard you know. Anyway I have to find this book before my class; I'll talk to you later." With that Angela got up and pushed her chair back and left. I glanced up at her as she disappeared. I sighed and went back to my book, as Angela's words ran through my head.

I rushed to Biology after I heard the warning bell ring. I got into class just as the final bell sounded. I was about to walk to my table when I saw him setting there. I glared and walked right up to Mr. Banner. He was at the board writing about our new assignment. All the other teachers used the computers; he still liked to use chalk. He claims that it's better.

"Mr. Banner can I have my seat changed?" I asked him as I glanced back at Edward and saw him staring at me.

"I thought you liked where you were Miss. Swan?" He asked. Mr. Banner was a good man and an old family friend. He and my grandpa grew up together. If it weren't for the grades I make in my other classes, people would claim that he plays favorites.

"It's not the seat so much as the person sitting beside me." He chuckled and shook his head.

"That's exactly why I won't move you." I was about to protest when he continued. " you see Isabella, I know you won't put up with any crap he tries to throw at you. I will know that the group work will be done by both of you and not just one person then they cover for him. With you I know he will be treated like a normal person. So I'm sorry, but I can't move you," he stated. I sighed and shook my head ok.

_You know, he has a point_

_Shut up and leave me alone _

I sat down and looked at him. I saw him to take a breath to start talking, but I stopped him before he started. "Look if we are going to make this work, here is my rules. You can only speak to me if it concerns something about our classes or projects. We will only have a business relationship ok."

"Ok, But I wanted to …."

"No buts. And if you must sit with me and my friends at lunch then don't set by me and you nor the other two are allowed to talk to me. I trust that you will pass on the word." I heard him sigh as he shook his head yes. I pulled out my blue notebook and started to take the notes Mr. Banner was writing on the board.


End file.
